User talk:Madclaw
Archive: [[User talk:Madclaw/archive1|''1]] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive2|2'']] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive3|''3]] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive4|4'']] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive5|''5]] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive6|6'']] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive7|''7]] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive8|8'']] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive9|''9]] This is my talkpage, always sign your posts with 4 ( four ) tildes (~) like this ~~~~ Hi. Thanks for deleting that crap Darth Alura, probably some idiot's dream crush. RE: Multiple Accounts (2008) Really really really really really really really really really really really really really late on this, but seeing that this wasn't resolved back in 2008 (Dark Times looking back, young children shouldn't be allowed on the internet. There's too much porn and they suck at TF2) about the whole multiple accounts thing. Got the message a few other wikis too, as I was kinda transcending onto this handle ID I'm making use of right now. So I suppose the account AustinLtd. can be eliminated/banned/whatever if it hasn't been already (I don't know, maybe this was resolved and I can't remember anything past last week). Also, while it's a Late Goodbye Apology, sorry for any of that 200 behavior and shit writing/humor. It seems I still can't humor well, though writing has evolved a bit. So a late apology, even if you (or anyone else) don't remember me even (Which you probably don't along with anyone else seeing that quadrillions of users probably pass through here with similar attitudes, and I'm sure many may come back for long dumb messages like this for some sort of apology maybe i they want to to say something about bad behavior. And that's my paragraph, though I'd get back to you on the multiple accounts thing. So... Yah... --Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 17:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) PS - I have no clue how the hell your message area is working, or if you're even still around... PSS - Oh, it's already been redirected and stuff... Oh, well... Nevermind about the multiople accounts thing then. ? Why did you Ki-Adi-Mundi a dickhead? 205.217.244.82 Hi Madclaw! Thanks for reaching out. I had to upload a photo for special promote (so more people come to your wiki!) directly to the page (instead of pulling one from the wiki). You can check it out here! I tried to use all of your wording, but feel free to edit as you please. Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 20:08, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Mischief managed You are a gentleman and a scholar. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 21:33, December 29, 2014 (UTC) IRC If you have some time, can you hop onto Freenode and message me? Nick is Brandon_Rhea. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 04:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) *Hi. Any update on the stuff and things? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 22:35, February 26, 2015 (UTC) **nothing as of yet, but I will keep you posted Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 14:14, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ***Hey. Been awhile since we last talked. Any update? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 18:36, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ****Nope, have not been able to contact him, not responsive to emails either. I'll keep trying tho. Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 18:40, April 6, 2015 (UTC) *****Was the account under your email? Reason I remembered after all this time to ask is that people are having a conversation on Twitter (I'm assuming it's other Darthipedians) and they've been tagging @Wookieepedia. Not because they think it's actually Wookieepedia, but they're purposefully tagging you. So that jogged my memory and I figured I'd ask. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 18:47, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ******I'll check my accounts, although it could very well be that whoever has it last changed it in their preferences. Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 19:12, April 6, 2015 (UTC) User Report Reporting the User Skyriver342 for suspicous behaviour, he has recently taken up removing content from peoples pages and deleting several pages and givving no reason as to why, I looked at his past contributions and he did contribute things but now he has is just deleting pages and removing content... seems like he is trolling or has been hacked either way it is incrediblly annoying to find that that he has deleted three of the pages I started and he gave no reason as to why, this needs to be dealt with *Thank you, he/she/it has been blocked for 3 days as a cooloff period, also he has not deleted any page, just removed the content and replaced it with a request for deletion, I will review these pages at a later time of you can restore them yourself to their previous content if you so desire. Cheers Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 19:42, January 19, 2017 (UTC) *Thank you, I will restore the three Pages of mine that he medled with Interwiki Hi. I'm writing to you cause you're the only active admins here. I know you once had interlang links connected to http://vongopedia.wikia.com . Why don't you have it now? Could I ask the FANDOM personel to create it again? There is also a Finnish wiki – http://fi.darth.shoutwiki.com . It links to both of us. If you'd like to do the same, the best way is creating a special template as Wookieepedia's one. I'd be able to help you made it. Hope you'll agree so that we can link to each other as we once did! 19:46, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes, that’s a good idea. Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 22:39, January 31, 2018 (UTC) MADCLAW HI --Mohicans ☆'' Mahalo~!'' 00:02, May 30, 2019 (UTC) 'User Report' The User UltimateUmbreo has edited multiple pages related to Star Wars Rebels basically just copy pasted information from the actual wikia pages, it is blatant trolling the user has gone to the extent of rewritting entire pages, user should be banned for being an ass hat imo......I would personally question anything this user has edited as being malicious Pages effected include https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Rebels https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/Sabine_Wren https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/Kanan_Jarrus https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/Hera_Syndulla https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/Chopper https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/Ezra_Bridger https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/The_Seventh_Sister https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Gregor https://darth.fandom.com/wiki/The_Inquisitor *K, I’ll keep an eye out. Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 23:00, August 14, 2019 (UTC)